Toddler Troubles
by PLLficwriter
Summary: Ali and Emily deal with the struggles of a sassy 4 year old Hope you enjoy! Thanks :)


Motherhood had come relatively easier to Emily fields and Alison Dilaurentis than they had imagined. Their daughter, Ava Lane, was the light of their lives. She had been a pretty easy baby and everyone who met her instantly fell in love with her due to her charismatic and bubbly personality. The little girl was such a entertainer and had such a sweet soul that no one could ever say no to. But something changed a few weeks after Ava Lane turned 4, she began throwing fits here and there and challenging her parents at anything and everything. They first noticed the change in attitude a few weeks ago when Alison was getting Ava ready for bed.

"Ava go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas please"

"No!" the tiny brunette crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"Excuse me young lady?" Alison was completely shocked. This was the first time the normally well mannered child had talked back.

"Your not the boss of me mommy I don't have to do what you say"

"Ava Lane!" Alison was at a loss for what to do. Emily heard the conversation from the other room and went to check it out.

"Hey what's going on in here little one" Ava looked up at her mom annoyed but didn't respond.

"She just tried to tell me that I'm not the boss of her" Ali said dumbfounded.

"Hey Ava why are you being so mean toward mommy? You never act like this" Emily went and picked up the toddler who happened to be her clone. The little girl sat on her moms lap for a minute and appeared to be thinking very hard.

Then all of a sudden a wave of guilt came over the little brunettes face.

"I'm sorry mama I didn't mean it." Ava Lane wiggled out of her moms arms and ran over to Ali.

"Im so sorry I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings mommy" The little girl wrapped her arms as far she could around Alison's legs. "I know baby you weren't acting like your sweet self" Ali crouched down to Ava's level and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so soooo much" Ava put her tiny hands on Alison's cheeks causing her moms hearts to melt. She then turned around to Emily and said "you too mommy, I didn't forget about you" they chuckled together at the little girls sweet words.

"We love you too sweet girl"

As soon as the moms got their daughter asleep they stepped outside of her room.

"What was that all about?" Emily questioned just above a whisper

"Well she definitely got that stubborn attitude from you" Ali said half joking half serious.

"Hey! She's just going through a sassy phase and also I'm pretty sure she's been spending too much time with her aunt Hanna"

The little girl did seem to be picking up on some of her beloved aunt hannas mannerisms.

"Oh yeah blame it on hanna" they both laughed. Ali creaked open the door and looked at their little girl sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. So innocent and pure. "she makes my heart want to explode even when she acts like a little gremlin." Emily chuckled at Ali's words. "I guess thats what being a parent does to you" They walked back into the pink bedroom and just looked in awe at the child that they had together. There was something so calming about a sleeping baby.

Emily leaned down and kissed the toddlers chubby cheek. Ava stirred a little and then half awake but more so asleep said "Love you mommy" It always amazed Emily how her daughter could be fast asleep and know that it was her mother who was touching her. The bond she had with both of her moms was incredible. They walked out of the room and ever so quietly shut the door.

Ali took Emily's hand in hers.

"How did we get so lucky"

"I ask myself that daily, she's everything I never knew I wanted"

At the beginning of Alison's pregnancy they weren't so sure about the whole parenthood thing but the minute Ava Lane arrived into the world it was like they had something to live for again. They had never been so happy and they hoped it would stay that way forever, no matter how much attitude their little sass master got.


End file.
